In the present, there exist several portable items for the preservation of foods, mainly known as “coolers”: however, said items are still cumbersome and expensive.
There also exist the refrigerators used by restaurants for the preservation of food, but in the case of home delivery, they need to send food in trays or boxes transported by a vehicle at ambient temperature, which causes food to change its temperature, deriving in the consumer's displeasure.
The reinforcement of the present invention, is to provide preferably a thermal panel; particularly, a portable thermal panel made of thermal foam with three isolating layers oscillating from −20° C. to 120° C. for the preservation of food basically with a light weight.
Said thermal panel is used as a wall to be placed inside the containers, made either from fabric or vinyl, and might be adjusted to any size with the intention of thermally isolating, and transporting, and thereby preserve the temperature of its contents, either cold or hot in accordance with the temperature ranges that oscillate between −20° C. to 120° C.
Said panels may be placed inside a container, either rigid or flexible, in their use position in order to preserve the desired temperature of a product, and when the containers need to be cleaned or kept in their storage position, said panels need only to be removed from said container, thereby saving space, particularly for flexible containers such as bags or backpacks.
Likewise, the thermal panel provides resistance either to tension and/or compression; therefore, its physical properties are not altered, even under severe or rough use conditions.